


Watermelon Sugar

by alwaysinrainymood



Series: Fine Line Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fine Line, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysinrainymood/pseuds/alwaysinrainymood
Summary: Remaking memories and the importance of eating fruits every morning.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Watermelon Sugar

Harry felt like he was praying. 

Well, he was on his knees, anyway.

He felt like he was really praying, because Louis looked like a God. Standing up, with his eyes closed, his face in pure concentration. Feeling every little movement of Harry’s, enjoying this moment as if it would never happen again.

But, yeah, Harry really wanted it to happen again and again, multiple times, just so then he could make himself satisfied after so much time imagining and living every single memory he had.

The memories were nothing close to the reality, though. Nothing could compare to the warmth of Louis’ skin, to the feeling of having him so intimately, to his taste. Harry was no saint, he could never say he didn’t have a sexual life during the years he and Louis were not together. But this… This was different. 

Harry was so concentrated on Louis’ face, trying to do his best but, at the same time, watching every emotion on the other man’s face, remembering, reliving, memorizing, making himself inspired. Louis’ eyes were closed, but Harry could see them moving behind his eyelids. His eyebrows would rise and frown, depending on how Harry would use his tongue. His lips would part or press one against the other, especially when Harry would go for his tip.

Louis was hard. So hard inside of Harry’s mouth, that sometimes he had to stop to just manipulate him with his hand, so he could feel how aroused he could make Louis. He watched his hand working, biting his own lip, feeling his mouth watering again. And when he couldn’t help himself anymore, he would just lick Louis’ shaft, with the his tongue all flat. That would always make Louis whimper, his voice so low, but still husky. 

But if Harry wanted to make Louis louder, he could put just the tip of Louis’ cock inside of his mouth, sucking lightly. It was like a warning, telling Louis he would get into the game harder. His mouth would just slide, easily, through his whole length. His body had the perfect memory of how Louis could fit inside of his mouth and his throat. He knew he could, as he knew Louis couldn’t handle himself, and his hands would go directly to Harry’s hair, resisting for a second, before he pulled gently to his short curls. And then, Harry would moan around him.

“Fuck, Harry, that’s so- Shit!”

When Harry let himself stop sucking to give Louis a reply, he moved back. His lips made a “pop” sound when they freed Louis’ cock.

“That’s so shitty? Is that what you mean?” His voice was playful, his eyes daring. His hand was still moving on Louis’ cock.

“Shut up,” he said in a small voice.

“Is that your way of asking me to suck you again?”

Louis’ lips moved in a shaky laugh.

“No, that’s my way of telling you to stop being silly.”

“Oh! Am I silly? Am I doing a silly work here?”

Louis’ eyes opened, watching Harry’s sassy face. He licked his lips - and Harry’s mouth dried on that moment - and caressed Harry’s hair.

“You’re doing a wonderful work. And it would be even better if you went back to it.”

Harry blinked only his right eye.

“I don’t think this is a nice way of asking.”

Even though his voice was playful, Louis’ eyes were serious. He looked at Harry for a few seconds, then bent over lightly. 

“Suck my cock. Just like you know how to do. Suck it.”

An intense shiver washed through Harry’s whole body. Still looking at Louis’ in the eye, he parted his lips, and put his tongue out. Licked the sensitive spot on his slit for a second, and sucked it whole.

Louis didn’t tell him he was close, and he didn’t need to. Harry could see, just by the way the muscles of his legs would contract, or the way his fingers would tight around his hair. His voice was getting louder and louder, with moans Harry would like to listen in loop mode. Noticing that it would happen at any second, Harry let his hands explore, opening them wide against Louis’ butt cheeks, squeezing them. He pushed Louis’ cock deeper in his throat and that was enough to make him come.

He pulled back in time to taste the last drops of Louis’ warm come. He licked his lips, enjoying its’ texture, its’ taste. With his eyes closed, he felt Louis’ thumb on his lips, and pressing against them, asking them to part. His finger had a little bit of come, and Harry opened his eyes to look at him while sucking it dry.

When he stood up, Louis’ lips where on his, in a desperate, hard kiss. It was like he was trying to taste himself on Harry’s lips, deliciously dirty. His hands were on Harry’s hair, Harry’s hands still on his ass. 

“Make me fucking crazy.” He said against Harry’s lips, between kisses. “I’m fucking delirious.”

“Get used to that,” Harry held his face. “I don’t know if I could ever go without your taste again.”

Louis smiled. Bit his lips. Harry’s eyes followed the motion, and he couldn’t help but chase for Louis’ mouth and bite it himself.

“You’re the only person I know who can be insanely romantic even in a dirty talk.”

Harry laughed lowly and shrugged.

“Thanks, I think. It’s true though. You’ll have to keep feeding me.”

Louis’ arms went around Harry’s shoulders.

“Such a hard job…”

“Getting hard is an important part of the process… And so are the fruits I keep throwing in your breakfast.”

Louis threw his head back in a loud laugh. Harry’s eyes traveled through his exposed skin, thinking about how many things and parts of Louis’ body he still needed to explore.

“You think you’re so smart....”

“I really do,” he nodded. “It’s good for you, for your health, and it’s good for me.... If you know what I mean.”

Louis tilted his head to the side.

“I’m not sure if I know, though.”

Harry smile was wide.

“I wouldn’t mind explaining. Or showing.”

And that… He really wouldn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I need to say thank you! I really hope you like this series and enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.
> 
> I said before that we would go back and forth in time with each oneshot, but I think I'll make a regular timeline, it will work!  
> I plan to post the oneshots every day or two!
> 
> Also, I'd love to know what you think!  
> See you soon!


End file.
